


【已授翻】Research-First Kiss

by BlackTea_LN



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTea_LN/pseuds/BlackTea_LN
Summary: 约翰X肖尔托，关于两个人的战场往事暖文咋就没人看呢？都被cp吓跑了？——夏洛克：“你有吻过男人吗”——约翰：“你说什么？”
Relationships: James Sholto & John Watson, James Sholto/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【已授翻】Research-First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 根据 **[Breath4Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breath4Soul/pseuds/Breath4Soul)** 的 **[Research - First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637775)** 所翻译  
> 喜欢的话去原文留个kudo❤吧

夏洛克从他的电脑抬起头来。清晨的阳光是灰色的，让人昏昏欲睡，从221B 起居室的窗户里隐约可见。他眯起眼睛看着约翰，约翰懒洋洋地躺在壁炉旁他常坐的椅子上，刚刚打开报纸。他等待室友回过头来看他。

约翰在夏洛克的观察下稍微有点变化，终于把眼睛从纸上移开，对上他朋友敏锐的目光。他的眉毛在无声的询问中拱起来。当夏洛克盯着他看的时候，约翰终于生气了，“什么？”

“约翰，你吻过男人吗? ”夏洛克的声音平静而略带冷漠，好像他在问天气，或者医生是否喜欢在咖啡里加糖。

深蓝色的眼睛睁大了，尽管约翰的脸故意一片空白。“对不起，什么? ”

“你听得很清楚。一个简单的有或没有就足够了，”夏洛克的声音是他典型的傲慢和困扰的不耐烦的叹息，当他没有立即得到他想要的东西时，他用此来显示他的沮丧。

约翰慢慢地放下报纸。

“怎么回事，夏洛克? ”

“调查，回答问题，约翰。”

约翰把目光转回到报纸上，摇晃着报纸把它弄直。

“我不会和你讨论这个的，夏洛克。”他简答道。

“那就是有了。”夏洛克反驳道，他的回答平淡而果断。他的目光回到电脑上，手指在键盘上飞快地移动。

“我不是——不是这个意思。”约翰粗暴地放下报纸，下巴紧闭，眼睛眯成一条缝。夏洛克无视这强烈的注视。他漠不关心地盯着电脑屏幕。他的手在鼠标垫上快速移动，为了做点什么而滚动。他让约翰冷静了一会儿，他的沮丧慢慢地从他身上渗出来。他知道约翰的脾气来得快，但也很难持久。如果有足够的时间让他努力去接受新的不舒服的经历，约翰会表现出异常的宽容。夏洛克直到听到约翰的呼吸恢复正常后才继续行动。

“严格来说，没有。然而，你说你‘不会和我谈论这件事’，意思是有事情可以谈。因此，你吻过一个男人。”

约翰的脸涨得通红，下巴绷得紧紧的。“夏洛克，”他咆哮道。“我不是——”

“你不是同性恋。”夏洛克打断道。他对着天花板转了转眼睛，挥了挥手，对约翰下意识的异议不屑一顾。“我知道。你已经煞费苦心地把这一点说得非常清楚。”

“对。很好...那么，我们就不谈这个了。”约翰拿起报纸，摇晃着报纸，摆出一副要结束话题的样子，就像一扇门在争吵中被用力地关上了一样。夏洛克等了一会儿，用手指敲着桌子。

“但是，”夏洛克慢吞吞地说，看起来很怀疑。约翰又把纸放下，沮丧的神情在他的脸上表露无遗。他的嘴唇紧紧地闭在牙齿上，发出一种紧闭的咆哮。夏洛克一脸无辜的困惑。”你刚刚确实承认...”

“不是那样的，夏洛克。”约翰怒不可遏。

“哦。”夏洛克把手指尖放在嘴唇上。“那是什么样，约翰? ”

“我的意思是，这不是...”约翰的手在胸前来回移动。“ ...吸引。”夏洛克拱起了眉毛。“这是一个...生死攸关的问题。”

“有意思...接吻是生死攸关的事? ”夏洛克向前探了探身子，目光掠过约翰。“说吧。”

“我宁愿不谈这件事。”约翰再次举起报纸。夏洛克的嘴任性地撅起。他仔细看了一会儿笔记本电脑。他意识到他的脸慢慢放松下来。

“生死攸关...”夏洛克重新说道。约翰沉重地叹了口气。“那一定是你当兵的时候...你的战友吗? ”

“天哪，夏洛克，你就不能放过这话题吗? ”约翰沮丧地抱怨道。

“你可以告诉我，或者我自己分析出来...”

约翰叹了口气，把报纸扔到靠墙的桌子上，一只手放在椅子的扶手上，好像要起身走开似的。他审视了夏洛克一会儿，想了想。

夏洛克保持着漠不关心的表情，“另一个军医? ”

“指挥官。”约翰反驳道，然后犹豫了一下。他抿了下嘴唇，深吸一口气。他往后坐着，回忆起往事时，眼睛失去了焦点。“我不是很了解他...没有人真正了解他。他和别人相处不好...他不是不友好或者什么的，只是独来独往。对待他的工作非常认真...不能责怪他，真的——这是很重要的工作——把新兵带出去，当他们回来的时候，他们是男人——能在来回地狱的路上保持镇定...我想没有多少人能一次次地这样做...”

“曾经有些人真的因为这个而认为他的世界就是这样...但是他并不真的在意别人对他的看法。他总是保持距离。他完成自己的工作让自己…”约翰用一根手指挠了挠眉毛。他若有所思地撅起嘴唇，脸颊深陷下去。

“这样做会让你变得脆弱。你无法在那里独自存活...事情在眨眼间就会变得一团糟，你需要知道你身边的人会支持你...而且...我想...当人们从未真正理解你时，他们不介意毁掉你。”

夏洛克扬起眉毛，用他那僵硬的手指抵住嘴唇。现在他意识到约翰担心别人对他们俩的看法是有理由的---- 他目睹过大众舆论摧毁一个人。

“这么说你跟他不熟? ”夏洛克再问道，把约翰从沉思中拉了回来。

“嗯...我只见过他大概六七次...大部分都是例行的医疗事务...我想也许他只是需要一点帮助，放松警惕...有一次我和其他一些长官去当地一家酒吧的路上碰到他，问他是否愿意加入。他拒绝了...他看着其他正又笑又说的男人，看起来很不自在。我想也许他不喜欢融入人群...所以，下一次我看到他的时候，我是一个人，邀请他去，只有他和我...他看起来——我不知道——局促不安...”约翰有点脸红，用手捋了捋头发。他不是唯一一个。

“他说他有工作要做...但那是我唯一一次看到他微笑——只是一点点....他可能都不记得了。”

夏洛克的脸色变得柔和。他的思绪又回到了第一次向约翰解释他的演绎推理时，约翰说他“太棒了”

“我确定他笑了，约翰...”现在他应该不会感到惊讶，约翰对于自己对别人的影响是有多么的健忘。他那真诚的善意去改变和救赎的力量。“人们很少忘记别人对自己友好的时候——特别是当他们还不习惯的时候。”

约翰坐回去，叹了口气。他把手放在脸上，两个手指放在太阳穴上，两个手指放在嘴唇上。当他坐下来思考片刻时沉默向周围延伸。

“那么是在一个晚上了? 小小的醉酒狂欢? ”夏洛克轻轻地戳了戳。

“实际上，是在一次埋伏，”约翰实事求是地反驳道。夏洛克探过身来，兴致勃勃。约翰交叉双臂，双手抱胸。这是一个无意识的自我保护的姿势，所以夏洛克向后靠了靠，给约翰一点空间。约翰在开始前做了几次深呼吸。

“他像往常一样带着一些新兵出去...但是这次有埋伏，他们被困住了...我们可以从基地里听到爆炸声，然后派出支援人员。我自愿出去提供医疗服务...只有我们两个医生和一个护士随行。”他停顿了一下，长时间地看着地板。他的眼睛越来越黑，眉毛向内皱着。

“当我们到达那里的时候...对他们中的许多人来说已经太迟了...我们占领了一座建筑然后实行伤员的临时分流...他们还是不断地来...男人们——男孩们——真的...”退役士兵摇了摇头，闭上了眼睛。

“我一直在工作，好像有好几个小时...尸体...到处都是...我没能——我没能救下他们中的任何一个...我修补了一个洞，又出现了三个。我阻止了肢体的大出血，他们的心脏也会停止跳动...天气太热了，医疗人员无法进行救治。部队正在尽最大努力保护大楼的安全，但是我们被包围了...只有不断的枪声。我甚至不知道自己是什么时候被击中的，真的...我想我只是肾上腺素在作祟...全身麻木。”约翰心不在焉地抚摸自己的肩膀。

“到了某个时刻，他们不再把伤员送到我这...我不知道另一个医生和护士去了哪里，但枪声越来越远，我只是站在那里...孤零零地站在那个血流成河的仓库里，不管是什么，有这么多...”约翰摇了摇头用手捂住了嘴。他眼睛湿润，一直发抖。他清了清嗓子，让自己僵硬起来。

“然后他们终于把他带进来了...他左侧全身严重烧伤，腿部和手臂中弹...他在尖叫，但不是因为痛苦——尽管他已经承受了许多——他在尖叫着命令，尖叫着名字，仍然指挥着他的队伍。”那个退伍军人的嘴角露出一丝傻笑。即使过了这么久，他的惊奇和钦佩依然显而易见。

“我很感激还有人活着...”医生的声音颤抖着。他咽了口水，又开始说。

“他不想被照顾。他挥舞着拳头向那些抬他进来的担架上的人喊道，他还能战斗。他们一让他坐在我的病床上，他就试图站起来。我没让他那样——我把他推倒了...他在身高上压制了我，没有其他人可以帮助...所以我想把自己砸到他身上告诉他闭嘴，让我救他的命...我不知道...我做事的方式让他停下来...他看着我，然后停了下来。他环顾四周，好像不知道自己身处何处，然后回头看了看我...只是点了点头。”

“我开始对他进行治疗，脱掉他的制服，试着看看伤口在哪里...当我正除去他肩膀上的伤口附近的制服时，他抓住我的手腕，对我说‘你先对其他人治疗。治我的人。’我想我当时是麻木的或者甚至是很生气...不是真的生他的气，而是在那种情况下...因为我甚至不认为我只是回答‘没有其他男人了，他们都死了。’ ”

“这可能是我对另一个人做过的最残忍的事了。他看我的眼神...我简直就像刺穿了他的心脏。”约翰的金色脑袋紧紧地晃动着，黑暗的情绪在他的脸上闪烁着; 强烈的混合着对自己的愤怒、失望和羞愧。

“我只是继续治疗。下意识的。清理伤口注射止血。他肯定说了我的名字好几次，但我没有真正听到，直到他抓住我的腿，喊我约翰。在军队里，人们不会叫你的名字，总是叫你的姓和头衔。”他弯下腰，心不在焉地揉着腿，掐着膝关节，好像要按摩一下来消除一些疼痛。夏洛克仔细观察着，注意到这条腿和那个退伍军人第一次见面时跛着的是同一条腿。

“他的脸。那种...恐惧和...悲伤...他真的在哭。他说如果他的人死了，他就不应该活下去...他让我停下来，让他和他的人一起——趁我还能走的时候离开...在我也变成一具尸体之前。”约翰现在有点发抖。他紧握他的拳头然后松开。

“我告诉他，他太可笑了...”这位前军医勉为其难地笑了一下。“就在那时，他拿枪指着我...当时我甚至都没有被吓到...我想我甚至有点松了一口气...那种情况对你的脑子产生了什么奇怪的影响...也许他在我身上看到了这一点...我肯定他那时已经习惯了在他的士兵身上看到各种各样的东西...他告诉我没有人关心他。‘世界上没有人会想念我。’他说...他告诉我，每个年轻人都有母亲、父亲、女朋友和妻子永远为他们哀悼，但当他从这个世界上消失时，甚至没有人会注意到。”约翰撅起嘴唇，眯起眼睛。

“我完全明白他的感受...我也没有亲人。回去的时候没有人...没有战争之外的生活...我站在那里，血流不止，浑身疼痛，耳边充斥着枪声...我被死亡完全包围...而唯一的另一个灵魂——似乎是当时世界上唯一的另一个人——正在放弃...我怎么才能拯救这个生命呢? ”

“所以你...吻了他? ”夏洛克似乎很困惑。约翰转过身来，咬了一下嘴唇。

“嗯...不知道为什么...我只是抓住他的手，当他开始抽开时，我吻了他。只是一件小事...但我告诉他今天不会再有人死了——我们会一起出去...然后我们去喝一杯。”约翰的眼睛再次充满了液体。他大声地吸了一口气，然后往后靠，然后继续用平缓的语调说话。“他看了我一会儿，然后点点头，把枪递给我，就这样...我继续治疗。”约翰陷入沉默，他的眼神黑暗而遥远。

“然后呢? ”夏洛克平静地问。

约翰耸了耸肩。“就在几分钟之后，炸弹爆炸了...一切都变得模糊了...士兵们冲了进来，把我从他身上拉开，带我们俩去了一辆运输卡车...我在医院醒来，脸朝下，被麻醉了几天...当我能走动的时候，他不在那里了...他可能已经被转移到本部或者其他更加需要帮助的地方...几个月后，我才知道他成功了。”约翰又把手放在脸上，手指放在太阳穴和嘴上，慢慢地在嘴唇上来回摩擦。

“战斗的一个特点是...当你在大出血...当你确定自己要死的时候...你不会特别挑剔用什么来止血...你会伸手去拿任何你能拿到的东西，为了宝贵的生命去抓住它。”

“你后来还见过他吗? ”

约翰慢慢地摇摇头。“问题是，他没有错，至少对大多数人而言...他们认为他那天应该死在那里...从那以后，他的生活变得相当艰难——那真是地狱。他最终还是藏了起来...我忍不住觉得自己有责任。”

约翰的视线在地板上滑来滑去，看到了夏洛克，好像现在看他需要一些努力。

“满意了吗? ”他的声音很僵硬。

夏洛克的眼睛稍稍睁大了一点，轻轻地点了点头。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我也在lof上发过(id: day day up)，怕被封了所以在ao3这边留个档，结果原作者说最好不要放到别的地方....，大家就当啥事都没发生过吧


End file.
